the club
by lilfish123
Summary: Based on the clubs mentioned in the book, the story tells that of Jane one of the most experienced and well known dominant on the scene. The story embeds the exact meaning of the BDSM life.
1. Chapter 1

She sat helpless as she watched her world crumble around her. What was she to do? Sit back and watch as friends disappeared one by one? Or stand up and realise what was happening and that she was causing it? But of cause Jane never could see past her own nose. She never could tell if a friend was in need. Or if she'd caused it. No, all she could see was that since the introduction of her new job, her friends were just disappearing one by one.

Never knowing the degree of stress she was facing, she took it out on friends and of cause her sub boys and girls. Every time she felt the need to let out some anger she went for the more experienced subs, the ones who could handle the pain better. And today had been one of those days she definitely needed to blow off some steam. Down at the club she knew the evening would be in full swing tonight. Of cause it would her two closest friends, and the owners Beth and Helen were back from their trip up north.

But what was she to wear she hadn't played in such a long time, her heart just hadn't been in it. Browsing through her play wardrobe she found it, the perfect thing to get her in the mood. Why the last time she wore it was at a private function with the girls, she had 4 sub boys and 3 sub girls come up to her and asked if they could play. Yes, it was the perfect outfit to wear. Not to forget her signature ruby choker, she rushed to get dressed. Everyone knew that she wasn't wearing it she wasn't going to play. But if she was, well…Jane was the most experienced and well known dom in the circuit. Anyone who has ever experience the English BDSM clubs has heard of her. It was just the way she liked it.

So with her favourite pain staking toys in hand she set off to the club. Before she even got chance to climb out of her Ferrari she was greeted by Beth and Helen. She hadn't seen them in such a long time. They had been on a trip back up north for 2 months to see family members, leaving the club in the capable hands of Jane. She stepped out of the car and both Beth's and Helen's mouths dropped open. Stood with the two staring at her she couldn't help laughing at them, soon enough the 3 were in stitches. Oh how she's missed it, the most simple of things.

After a short catch up in the office Jane went down into the gothic hall. Walking down the dark corridor that lead to it, the familiar sent of old leather and sex filled her nostrils. Such a glorious sent in her mind. As the corridor carried on the lights slowly faded into the tranquil dim shades of red, gold and purple. Again one of the main things she loved about the club the mood pre-set before you enter the room.

Just before she entered the hall one of the newest dom's to the club saw her. Stood gawping at her he only just managed to pull himself together to go introduce her. One of the many things the club had to offer. Every night Master James would introduce Beth and Helen as they opened the night. Then he'd introduce Master Steven another dom of Jane's status. Finally it was time for Jane to enter.

"And finally, the queen of the scene. Known by many as the scarlet saint or the devils wife, Mistress Jane!"


	2. Chapter 2

And at that exact moment both of the tall, heavy doors were pulled open. They revealed Jane in all her glory. Her dark hair was like usual immaculate, curled and mostly pulled to one side, she wore a scarlet red corset with black lace, a black pencil skirt, and scarlet heels. Her make-up was perfect, blood red lips, heavy dark eyes and natural foundation. Not forgetting her ruby choker, black lace with a single large silver set ruby in the middle, and a series of smaller red gems in lines. As Jane looked down the large, grand stair case that lead into the ginormous hall she couldn't help noticing how everyone was looking at her.

As she made her way down the stairs she smiled at a few of the members as means of hello. Once she reached the bottom, a clap from the back of the hall started. In a gasp everyone turned around and revealed him. The man that made the queen. The one man that brought Jane into the BDSM world and made her Mistress Jane. Master Lucas, the one and only! Now Jane hadn't always been a dom, no. she had started life as a sub girl for Master Lucas. When he left for America do some sculpting work, she tried life a dom and took to it immediately. Some say the main reason why she's such a good dom is because she subed for Master Lucas.

"Well, well, well…my little gem. How big we've grown, how big we've become. News of you has spread to LA my dear. Now here you are so much more than when I left. Such elegance, such class, such grace. Oh how I've missed you my little gem." Master Lucas was a tall, well-built man. His hair dark, short and well styled. He wore black trousers a black shirt and a scarlet tie, with black polished shoes. His facial hair was short and neat, and he spoke with a soft edgy voice.

"M-M-Master Lucas" Jane couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Master Lucas what a pleasure to see you after all these years, shall we move somewhere and talk?"

"No need my dear, you're wearing the choker I bought you, you're here to play."

Jane made her way through the crowd to Master Lucas, as the members began to start the evening's proceedings. As she did she found a young couple whom she had never met before talking to Master Lucas. As she approached closer the young woman began to walk over, it was clear she was the man's sub by the way she was dressed. She had a petite figure, blond hair tied high in a bun. She wore a white ¾ length shirt, over the top of a black mini schoolgirl skirt, with black heels. She wore no make-up other than the pale pink gloss on her lips.

"Good evening Mistress Jane so lovely to meet you, I've heard so much about you over the past years." The young girl spoke with an American accent.

"Good evening, I'm very pleased to know that. Am I what you expected?"

"No, you're so much more. Master Lucas has told me and my husband a lot about you and you celebrity status over here."

"Has he now, all good I hope. I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Madeline and that's my husband Kyle." She said this pointing to the man sat with Master Lucas. Kyle was a tall well-built blond man, his ling hair was tied back in a ponytail. He wore dark denim jeans, a tight fitted white t shirt, black casual blazer and black polished shoes. His beard and moustache were short and well kept.

Jane walked over with Madeline to where the two men sat. As they reached the table Madeline immediately took on the role of a sub, she kneeled down on the floor until she was told she could stand.

"Master Lucas, Master Kyle how lovely to see you"

"And lovely to see you too little gem" Master Lucas spoke "you look ravishing my dear."

"Good evening Mistress Jane" Master Kyle's voice had a brittle quality to it, quite like what you'd expect from a New Yorker.

"What brings you to England then? And is it just a coincidence that you are here tonight?"

"Alas you have caught us out" Master Lucas mocked. "No it's not a coincidence. And as for the why perhaps we could talk over coffee tomorrow? At the little shop you used to love so much?"

"The shop you started calling me "little gem" at, the iced gem, why not?"

"Gem you didn't come here to talk tonight you came here to play. I'll get your apartment address from Helen; you have a line of sub boys wanting you."

"They can want me I know who I'm here for and it's none of them"

"Please tell me it hasn't been one of those weeks where you need only an experienced sub."

"I'm afraid so, I haven't played properly for 2 months either" and with that Jane got the usual disapproving look Master Lucas always gave if her heart wasn't in it.

"Mistress Jane if I may be so bold? Miss Madeline has 5 years of experience and is itching to watch you play, perhaps you would like to play with her tonight?"

"Do you not want to play with your sub?"

"I'm not in the mood I just want to sit back and watch the English ways tonight, she's all yours"

"Well Miss Madeline, stand up, come here" again like the perfect sub girl Madeline came at once with no hesitation. The two walked across the room to the private lounge. Only Jane, Master Steven, Beth, Helen and their selected subs were aloud in there. The lounge was split into 4 sections, Jane and Madeline made their way to the furthest section. The walls were painted in a deep red. Along one wall was a row of canes, whips paddles, and floggers of all different shapes and sizes. On the next were shackles attached to chains, ropes, cuffs and long bits of black lace. Finally in the corner was Jane's bag of toys which she ordered Madeline to go collect, empty then order the toys. There were nipple clamps, 3 different types of vibrators in different sizes, gags, blindfolds, but plugs, various penetration objects and other manors of beautiful cruel things.


	3. Chapter 3

"Before we begin Miss Madeline, your safe words are?"

"The standard ones Mistress. Yellow for slowdown and red for stop Mistress."

"Good girl, now kneel down and look at the floor while I go fix something."

Once again Madeline did exactly as she was told, no questions the perfect little sub. Jane took from one of the walls a pair of handcuffs and that could be attached to any number of things. She then left the room for a moment, returning with a wooden cross. Taking the chains of the cross she attached the cuffs one by one. She then fetched a set of ankle cuffs and attached them to the remaining chains of the cross. Examining the cross she felt a feeling of excitement rush across her body, she was going to enjoy this. Why? She didn't know, perhaps it was that she hadn't plays for so long, or perhaps it was the fresh face. Or just maybe it was a mixture of the two.

"Madeline, stand up and come here, quickly"

As before Madeline did as she was told, she was an extremely well trained sub. Kyle was obviously a man of grate expertise; perhaps Master Lucas had trained him as well. Only time would tell.

"Stop take the shirt off, followed by the skirt. Then the heels"

Doing so Madeline revealed a scar on her ribs. Jane quite taken and intrigued wanted to know more, but nothing was going to spoil the mood. As Madeline dropped the skirt she revealed another scar this time on her hips. Not able to hold the pain she felt for her sub, Jain had to ask.

"Miss Madeline" the commanding tone that was in Jane's voice was now replaced by a much sweeter lower one. "Who produced the scars on your body, was it Master Kyle? Or a past Master of yours?"

"It wasn't Master Kyle Mistress; he would never make a permanent mark on my body. It was my first Master that wouldn't stop when I used the safe word Mistress. I know it isn't my place to ask questions…"

"No, go ahead you have my permission"

"Why do you ask mistress?"

"It is my job as your dominant to keep you for permanent harm. If it was Master Kyle that was causing them I would have to say something, it is my obligation." And with that the commanding tone was back. "Now that's enough chatter come here, now"

And it was as if someone had clicked their fingers, or flicked a switch. The second Jane changed the tone of her voice Madeline had entered sub space again. And quite far down into subspace indeed, Kyle did have her well taught. Jane always said that the key to a good submissive was in how quickly they could change. Jane knew of only two others that could change completely by just the tone of their dom's voice.

While Jane thought of all the possible things she could do to the beautiful girl in front of her. She couldn't help but wonder if the same person who had hurt her had hurt Madeline. After all she was in the US when it happened. Whipping the images from her head she tied Madeline to the cross. She then walked over to the wall with the different instruments on, leaving Madeline hanging on the cross. Looking across the wall she decided on a rubber tipped flogger knowing how much pleasure it caused.

"Girl look at me. Do you like the look of this?"

"oh yes…"

"oh yes what!?"

"oh yes mistress"

"Good girl, anymore of that and I will punish you. Take the lip out of your mouth. Good girl, now tell me what you want Madeline, tell me what you need."

"oh mistress, please, I need you to spank me hard with the beautiful flogger you have in your hand"

"Well then my dear, we'll see what we can do. Stay perfectly still; move and I will punish you."

Jane took a step closer to Madeline lifted the flogger and gently swung it down on her behind. As she did Madeline took in a sharp intake of air and all fell silent again.

"Do like that?"

"Yes mistress!"

"Harder?" Jane whispered in her subs ear. "Do you want me to spank you till you come?"

Again through a sharp intake of air Madeline muttered "yes".

Swinging the flogger down hard and fast, to cause pain. Jane punished Madeline for forgetting her manors.

"YES WHAT?"

"yes Mistress, sorry Mistress."

With the words said Jane slowly torturously slow process of hitting Madeline with the flogger, harder and harder on each blow. Until at last Madeline's orgasm erupted in a magnificent explosion shattering her, making Jane feel the first sense of satisfaction she's felt in a long time. But she wasn't done yet oh no, she wasn't happy until she had completely shattered Madeline.


	4. Chapter 4

Madeline hung there as Jane stood and admired the strong young woman in front of her, she wasn't too long into her 20's and yet she could withstand all that she was given. Still Jane didn't think she had been given enough yet, Madeline had said she wanted to experience the joys of Mistress Jane. Well she was going to, fully!

"Oh you're not done yet little one! I'm going to undo your hands be ready" Jane studied Madeline's face for a moment then undid her right hand then her left. "Madeline I'm now going to do your ankles, get ready to step down". Jane laughed as fear pored through Madeline's face at the prospect of her having to hold her own weight. Her mind was still spinning and her body was limp from the orgasm she was just given. Bending down Jane undid the buckles on Madeline's ankles and helped her to step down off the cross. When Jane let go of Madeline's arm she almost fell over, which again had Jane laughing.

"Do they not teach you how to stand in the US?"

"Yes mistress, but they don't teach you how to after a mind blowing orgasm given by a celebrity"

"I like the answer but not the attitude"

"Sorry Mistress"

"I think we shall have to do something about that little one" and with the words said Jane pulled a chair over from the corner, sat down on it. She then called Madeline over and pulled her across her knee. Bringing her hand up, it was tingling with anticipation, at the prospect of spanking this girl senseless. She then let her hand swing down and hit Madeline's behind. She yelped and then fell completely silent, as a smile of relief ran across Jane's face at the thought of what she'd achieved. Once more she brought her hand up high and swung it down again, this time harder and faster. Once again Madeline cried out and fell silent. Jane hit her three more times before she let Madeline stand.

"Are you ok, little one?"

"Yes Mistress, thank you Mistress" Madeline replied breathless.

"I think you deserve a treat for that, you did well. Fetch me something you want to play with and I'll do my best to oblige."

Madeline slowly started to walk over to the neatly placed pile of toys she'd organised earlier. Eyeing a chrome plated vibrator with several speeds, she knew it was what she wanted, picking it up she then returned to Jane, gave it to her and kneeled.

"Good girl, now what do you want me to do?"

"Mistress?"

"Don't make me spank you again, I will. What do you want me to do to you?"

"Erm…I want you to tease me Mistress"

"How?"

"How mistress?"

Jane stood and brought her hand down on Madeline's behind once again. This time the was a vicious streak to it and before she could do it again Madeline squealed out:

"I want you to start slowly and insert it into me, and then speed it up until I come at the vibration on my clit, mistress."

"Good girl, but that isn't teasing, is it now? I think we can do better than that."

The look of anxiety on Madeline's face said it all, the reoccurring shock coming back into play. Jane really was ready to push this girl to the edge and back again. Oh yes she would deprive her of release over and over again. She took a length of rope and tied Madeline's wrists together. Jane led Madeline to a cushioned table at one end on the section instructing Madeline to sit on it Jane helped her and spread her legs in the process. Leaving Madeline in suspense Jane left to retrieve the vibrator that Madeline so wanted to play with. Returning she stood over her and began he wonderfully evil game.

10 minutes had passed until Jane saw fit to grant Madeline's release. Somehow seeing the beautiful young girl in front of her climax, Jane again felt a sense of accomplishment and found a release herself. Finally back in the real world Jane untied Madeline's wrists. Madeline was still trying to control her breathing as Jane instructed her to stand.

"Don't worry little one your done for tonight. Can you stand or would you like me to lend a hand?"

"I don't think I could stand if my life depended on it Mistress" Madeline spoke in a breathless reply.

"Stay there I will fetch your clothes" returning a few minutes later Jane began to help Madeline dress. "lean on me Madeline, you did well, come"


End file.
